


Bonding Gifts

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Family, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Other, medic challenge, mentions of spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage and First Aid have finally set a date for their bonding, and Aid's brothers have a surprise for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remnants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851709) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow). 



> Written for the March 2015 Medic! challenge over at tf_rare_pairing on livejournal.

First Aid did his best not to fidget as Fireflight led him carefully through the corridors of the Metroplex. The smallest Aerialbot had been so excited as he tied the blindfold over the medic's optics--"No cheating and using sensors, Aid!"--and even now his plating vibrated against the Protectobot's.

"Okay, we're at the front door. It's about two steps to the track the door runs on, so be careful and don't trip!" The instructions were surprisingly detailed for the usually scatterbrained flier, and First Aid felt a surge of pride for how the older mech was maturing. All the Protectobots had been working with him, with a patience none of his own brothers showed, to help improve his focus. "We'll be outside after that, and it's so bright and clear! Maybe later you can borrow Sideswipe's jet pack and we can go flying!"

"That sounds very nice, Fireflight," the medic agreed, smiling under his mask. "Though perhaps you should ask Blades instead. I have to be on duty for the night shift."

"Oh." The flier sounded disappointed. "Maybe later. Silverbolt says it's supposed to be nice all week."

"I will check with Ratchet to see if I can arrange any free time for you." 

"Thanks, Aid!" Fireflight paused, giving First Aid just enough time to stop walking, before turning around and hugging the Protectobot.

The medic hugged him back with a smile. When it went on longer than it strictly had to to, he nudged the other mech gently. "I thought you were showing me a surprise?"

"Oh yeah! And we should get going if you have to be on duty tonight. We don't want to make Ratchet mad!"

The Aerialbot pulled away and started walking again, slightly faster than before. As they walked, he carefully called out directions to the blindfolded mech, precise enough that Aid only stumbled a few times over uneven patches that the older mech hadn't realized were there. After ten minutes of walking, they stopped again.

"Okay, we're here! But Hot Spot isn't here with Mirage yet, so we'll have to keep the blindfold on for a little while longer." Fireflight sounded annoyed. 

"It's all right, Flight," the medic reassured him. "I'm sure they were just held up by a bit of business that wouldn't wait. You know how Rodimus can be."

"Yeah. He's bad about leaving some things til the last minute, huh?" The flier sighed. "I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"He's not going to get in trouble, Flight!" First Aid was surprised to hear Blades speak. "He's not on duty til eight. That's five hours from now."

"Oh." The Aerialbot's voice was small.

"Don't be hard on him, Blades." Groove's voice was a welcome sound, because First Aid wasn't sure he could scold his brother believably with the blindfold on. "He's looking out for Aid, like he always does. Flight's spark is in the right place."

There was quiet for a moment, then Blades muttered, "Sorry, Flight. I didn't mean that as mean as it sounded."

"It's okay." Fireflight's voice was still small, but he let go of First Aid's hand--presumably so he could hug the other Protectobot.

"May I ask why we're waiting on Mirage and Hot Spot?" The medic interrupted, knowing that Fireflight and Blades would keep going for hours if no one distracted them from their cycle of I'm-sorry-it's-okay. "And if the other Aerialbots are here?"

"Because the surprise is for both of you, silly!" Fireflight chirped, mood restored by making up with the rotary.

"Hot Spot and Streetwise will be here soon," Groove added. "The officer's meeting ran long, which meant someone had to keep your bondmate busy, so they'll come together. Bolt and the other Aerials wanted to be here, but Prime sent them off to handle some kind of resource dispute in Siberia."

"I hope they don't run into difficulties," the medic said. "Even if we load him into Skyfire, Fireflight isn't quite repaired enough to combine, I'm afraid."

"They'll be fine," Flight affirmed. 

"I hope so."

They fell into a relaxed conversation after that, discussing Fireflight's repairs, the date Mirage and First Aid had _finally_ set for their official bonding ceremony and where they would like to try to go for their "honeymoon" afterward. Aside from the blindfold, it was a nice way to spend half an hour with his brothers and friend. They were just changing topics to the memorial celebration that Rodimus wanted to hold for the mechs killed in the battle with Unicron when the distinctive rumble of Hot Spot's engine drifted through the air.

"Hooray, they're here!" Fireflight said, and First Aid was sure he was bouncing with excitement. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Hot Spot sounded very contrite. “Ultra Magnus kept finding one more thing we had to go over.”

“I almost just dragged Mirage out here without him,” Streetwise added.

“I might have let you.” First Aid’s lips curled upward at the sound of his lover’s voice. He could happily listen to the other mech for hours. “Now, what was so important that you had to bring me out here blindfolded?”

“They have a surprise for us,” the medic replied.

“First Aid? Hot Spot didn't inform me you would be here.” Mirage sounded much happier when he realized that he wasn't alone in being herded by the other Protectobots.

“It would have ruined the surprise if only one of you saw it,” Blades grumbled.

“He’s right,” Groove agreed. There was some shuffling and the sound of someone jumping to the ground. “Now, follow me just a little further and you can both see it.”

Fireflight took First Aid’s hand again and led the flier lead him to their surprise.

"Okay," Hot Spot said after they had been led a few feet forward and stopped. "We'll take the blindfolds off on three!"

"One!" Fireflight chirped happily.

"Two!" Blades added.

"Three!" As Hot Spot counted the final number, the Aerialbot pulled First Aid's blindfold off.

The medic blinked as light flooded his photoreceptors for the first time in nearly an hour. Next to him, Mirage was doing the same. 

Then, the spy reached for his mate's hand as his optics focused on the sight in front of him. "Aid, _look_."

First Aid blinked a few more times, then followed Mirage's gaze. He stared in surprise at the sturdy foundation set into a carefully fenced off section of land. A large sign posted in front of the building foundation stated "Property of Mirage and First Aid, No Trespassing" in angry red letters.

"Oh my," the smallest Protectobot said softly.

"We knew you were saving up," Streetwise said with a smile. "But it was going to be a long, long time before the two of you could pay for our own land."

"So your brothers and my brothers saved up to, and we bought the land!" Fireflight clapped his hands with excitement. "And then Grapple and Hoist designed the foundation and all the rest of the Autobots chipped in to buy supplies to help build your house!"

"Sunstreaker says he bought you 'Sideswipe proof' locks," Blades added with a smirk.

"This is incredible!" Mirage's shocked expression morphed into a smile. "You all went above and beyond with this project."

"You really like it?" Fireflight bounced again.

"It's wonderful," First Aid said. "Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome!" The Aerialbot lunged forward to hug the medic, knocking him into Mirage who wrapped his arms around both of them quickly to keep them from falling over onto the ground. Quickly, the other Protectobots joined the group hug.

"We're all so glad you like your bonding gift," Hot Spot murmured. "When everyone started jumping in, we were afraid things would go overboard."

"No," the medic replied from the center of the hug. "It's perfect. It would have been years before we could afford this on our own."


End file.
